bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ko-Koro (Mata Nui)
, | location_status=Destroyed| location_pron=KOH-koar-OH| }} Ko-Koro was the village of Ice on the Isle of Mata Nui and the home to the Ko-Matoran after their arrival on the island. History Ko-Koro's location was originally chosen by Toa Nuju after the events of the Great Cataclysm, during which the Toa Metru came with the Matoran of Metru Nui to the Isle of Mata Nui. After arriving on Mata Nui, the Toa went to explore the island. Toa Nuju climbed atop a great mountain, which he would later name Ihu, in honor of his deceased mentor. The village of Ice would eventually be established on this mountain. After the Ko-Matoran were brought to the island and reawakened, they helped construct the village, under Turaga Metru Nuju's supervision, taking materials from Airships used in the Great Rescue. After the first anniversary of their settlement, the village began to suffer from infected Rahi attacks. Teridax's harassment would continue for centuries until the coming of Toa Mata Kopaka. The village remained largely isolated from the rest of the island during the thousand years that followed, rarely contacting the other villages or being contacted in turn. Never-the-less, the Ko-Matoran played a large part in the Great War, having learned to be master trackers and hunters. When Toa Kopaka arrived on the island, the Ko-Suva was used to house the Kanohi masks he collected. Shortly after the Av-Matoran Takua visited the village, Ko-Koro came under attack by huge numbers of infected Rahi that appeared out of The Drifts. They managed to fight off the waves of Rahi, and when the attacks suddenly stopped, Turaga Nuju sent Ko-Matoran to reinforce the defense of Kini-Nui. Ko-Koro was also damaged during the first strike of the Bohrok swarms of Tahnok, but was repaired with the help of the Krana-less machines and Bohrok Va. The village was later raided by Nuhvok-Kal and Kohrak-Kal, who stole Kopaka's Nuva Symbol. It was eventually recovered following the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, and placed in a secret place near the village. Ko-Koro then played host to the Ga-Koro/Ko-Koro Kolhii game of the Kolhii Tournament, with Ga-Koro proving the victors, something that Turaga Nuju had apparently predicted. Soon after, the village was partially destroyed by the Rahkshi and subsequently deserted as all the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. When the Toa Nuva freed the Bahrag queens, and reawakened the Bohrok, Ko-Koro was completely destroyed by the swarms. The location was later wiped from existence by Mata Nui's awakening. Landscape Ko-Koro was located in Ko-Wahi, hidden beneath a giant block of ice that separated two glaciers and surrounded by huge crevasses. The village itself had a single gate facing a massive crevasse, which was guarded at all times by the Sanctum Guard. The only other known entrance was a tunnel that led from the Sanctum to The Drifts. Inside the village, the Matoran lived in either huts made of ice on the ground, or in rooms carved into the glaciers that surrounded the village. The most famous location in Ko-Koro was the Sanctum, which contained the Wall of Prophecy. Inhabitants Ko-Matoran The Ko-Matoran were the primary residents of Ko-Koro. Here, they attended to day-to-day activities such as making prophesies or meditating, in addition to being master Rahi hunters and trap-builders. Former Notable Inhabitants *Nuju: Village Turaga Metru and leader. *Matoro: Nuju's Hand, Kolhii Champion, Nuju's Translator, and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri; now deceased. *Kopeke: Nuju's Hand, Member of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company, and now Chronicler of Metru Nui. *Kopaka: Toa Mata turned Toa Nuva. Appearances *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2002)'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands